In countless medical interventions, an instrument, for instance a catheter, has to be guided accurately through a patient's body channels. Such interventions are thus required, for example, in neuroradiology for the diagnosis and treatment of vascular and other diseases in the head, neck and spine. In such cases, a catheter is guided through the peripheral artery to the blood vessel that is of interest.